wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Elwynn Forest
(7,000) (1,500) (700) (500) (300) Gnoll |capital= Goldshire (7,000) |level=1-12 |ruler=Marshal Dughan |government=Democracy |loc=Central Azeroth |pop=10,000 |major=Northshire Abbey (500) Eastvale Logging Camp (1,000) |minor=Tower of Azora (100) Westridge |affiliation: Alliance |source= }} Elwynn Forest, or the Forest of Elwynn, is a vast woodland where the majority of the humans live and is the starting point of all human characters. Elwynn is a gorgeous span of fertile land and thick forests. Unlike Duskwood, it is close enough to Stormwind to enjoy considerable Alliance guardianship, and it has stayed pure and beautiful through the wars of recent years. Home to many farmers, loggers and miners, Elwynn Forest is a tranquil region with several friendly places to stop. Little troubles this region: kobolds infiltrate some mines, and murlocs have moved inland to reside in some lakes and rivers, but overall it is safe. One should stick to the roads, though. Several forest creatures are skilled at using their teeth and claws. Most who can defend themselves are not in any danger, but others may not be so lucky — or skilled. Elwynn enjoys consistently good weather, warm and humid with few stormy days. Gentle rain falls just enough to make everything grow full and lush. This woodland is pleasant and tranquil. Loggers and fishers fuel Stormwind’s economy, and a diligent militia keeps it safe from the kobolds and murlocs that occasionally surface. The Defias Brotherhood, a group of renegade humans, sometimes reaches its meddling hands into the forest. It is under guardianship of the kingdom of Stormwind, but has its own democratic government . Marshal Dughan is the elected ruler. Though much of the forest was burned down during the First War trees and lush glades have grown anew.http://www.blizzard.com/wow/townhall/elwynn.shtml Stormwind City lies northwest of the forest and is heavily patrolled by the Stormwind guards. Garrison guards scattered throughout the forest attempt to keep the lands safe from the forces of the Horde, as well as the various wild creatures, hostile humanoids, and the Defias Brotherhood, which has various staging camps around the woods. Elwynn is generally a peaceful forest, but if travelers wander too far from the main roads they may encounter hidden dangers lurking in the shadows. History The forest was taken by the Horde during the First War along with Stormwind City, and the resources helped the orcs’ attack on the north. When the Alliance retook Stormwind, it also recaptured Elwynn. With the Alliance patrolling the region, Elwynn has thrived since the end of the First War and remains the peaceful pocket of the troubled continent. The Defias Brotherhood does reach into Elwynn Forest from time to time, preying on lone travelers. Some say they have a case against Stormwind, as they weren’t paid for their work rebuilding the city; others say they are whiners who charged too much in the first place. Others (such as Brann Bronzebeard) did their work and were paid, and don’t understand the problems. Elwynn was the site of many battles in the First War, in which the kingdom of Azeroth fell to the orcish Horde. After the fall of Stormwind Keep, Elwynn became the domain of the Stormreaver and Twilight's Hammer clans. Following the liberation of Azeroth by the Alliance of Lordaeron, the forest has been returned to its prior pastoral beauty. The city of Stormwind, the town of Goldshire, and the abbey at Northshire have all been rebuilt, and the land shows no trace of its unhappy past. People and culture Humans are plentiful here, but many high elves also reside in this region. Ironforge dwarves often seek work in the mining towns, and this region has a surprisingly high number of half-elves. These hard workers have found acceptance and community here, and they do little skulking. The region organizes its festivals and celebrations around the planting calendar, its two biggest parties being the planting and harvesting festivals. They are not stingy with their beer, especially in the spring, when they break open the ale that’s been fermenting since the fall harvest. True criminals in the area are usually sent to Stormwind for trial and punishment, as most people care more for their jobs than housing criminals. Goldshire has a small holding area for drunks and pickpockets, but few stay in the clink for very long. Elwynn’s towns will welcome most any travelers, especially those who want to shop or trade to help the local economies. They are especially kind to those willing to lend a hand in a tough spot. Geography This region is an apparent paradise. If one enters it from the desolate south of Duskwood, it’s an assault on the senses: a sense of fear no longer clogs ones nose, the trees are lush and the people are friendly instead of terrified. Much of Elwynn is forest, except around the logging camp and the villages. It also harbors many lakes and rivers, good for keeping the land rich but bad for bringing in murlocs from the sea. Dire wolves inhabit the forest near the north, although the clerics and paladins of the Holy Light attempt to keep their numbers down. Elwynn is a haven for travelers who have struggled though eastern Azeroth. Guard towers dot the road throughout the region, and the Stormwind Garrison keeps the peace in most of the areas. It is bordered to the south and to the southwest by the famous and longest-in-Azeroth Nazferiti River. The instanced dungeon The Stockade can be found in Stormwind City, which lies in Elwynn Forest. There are no other instances or micro dungeons, nor any battlegrounds, in this zone. Maps and subregions *Detailed area map (lists all creatures) *Topographic map of Elwynn Forest Dungeons Travel hubs Flight paths from Stormwind City * Ironforge * Sentinel Hill, Westfall * Lakeshire, Redridge Mountains * Darkshire, Duskwood * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale * Nethergarde Keep, Blasted Lands * Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes * Thorium Point, Searing Gorge Regions adjacent to Elwynn Forest Notable characters Elwynn Forest is home to several humans of status. From the base camp in Northshire, Marshal McBride sends promising young humans out into the world. In Goldshire, Marshal Dughan leads the effort to reclaim Elwynn from the kobolds, and from his post outside Eastvale Logging Camp, Guard Thomas seeks to eradicate the foothold the murlocs have established in the forest. Quests Elwynn Forest is the starting zone for humans. The quest range here runs from level 1 to 10 with the earliest quests concentrated in Northshire Valley. Quests in Elwynn Forest can visit many of the farms in the area, including The Stonefield Farm and The Maclure Vineyards, but also the Brackwell Pumpkin Patch in the south-east. There are battles with kobolds in the Jasperlode Mine and murlocs near Stone Cairn Lake, but a strong recurring threat is established early with the Defias Brotherhood in several locations and even leading into the adjacent region of Westfall. Two quest chains run the adventurer back and forth between the rival farms of the Maclure and Stonefield families. Although not a quest chain, Red Linen Goods sets the Defias threat early. Meanwhile the drop quest The Collector could help link the gnolls near Ridgepoint Tower to the Defias. Northshire Valley is the starting subzone with the level 1-5 quests. Goldshire is the central village for those following most zone quests and suggested home inn for levels 6-10. Stormwind City is the capital, with quests geared to quests that draw adventurers to other zones. Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth (from Sheep) * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein Wild creatures *Bears *Boars *Gnolls *Kobolds *Murlocs *Spiders *Wolves Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * See also Aletto's Guide to Elwynn Forest. * The Horde enjoy attacking Goldshire, Northshire and Tower of Azora. It won't be surprising if you see a huge battle going on in either of these places. * The two rival farmsteads, The Stonefield Farm and Maclure Vineyards, may be a reference to the real-world Hatfield/McCoy feud http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hatfield-McCoy_feud. * Elwynn Forest is of the locations featured in South Park's "Make Love, Not Warcraft" episode. Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Elwynn Forest Category:Forests Category:Human territories Category:Starting areas fr:For%C3%AAt_d%27Elwynn